


Weiss's Anima Misadventures

by Adolf95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birth, F/M, Gangbang, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolf95/pseuds/Adolf95
Summary: Taking place at the end of Volume 5 episode 2, what if instead of getting captured by bandits Weiss found herself stuck in the wilderness of Anima. As she tried to return to civilization she found herself in even more sticky situations. The first chapter is the prologue while the rest is the scenarios she ended up experiencing. Each scenario is not connected to one another and all of them starts from where the prologue ends
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

The forest was rife with the noise of wildlife as the sun begins to set somewhere in the continent of Mistral, Remnant. However, the serene, picturesque forest landscape was ruined by the presence of a crashed Atlas cargo airship, the wreck still smoking.  
“Nnnhh...where...am ...I?” Weiss slowly begins to regain her consciousness. Her memory was a bit hazy, but last thing she remembered was trying to slow down the crashing airship with her glyphs after the craft was damaged by attacking Grimm. Just by looking at the cockpit alone Weiss knows that the pilot didn’t make it, as where the cockpit used to be is now a giant rock.  
“Shit, now I’m completely alone again in the middle of nowhere”, sighed Weiss. She then pulled out her Scroll to check her whereabout but to her dismay, there is no signal available. Even worse that the battery’s almost out with only four hours left.

“Well there goes again, at least I know what was the time” Weiss thought. The clock shows it’s ten minutes past 5 and given that she’s in the middle of the forest that means she doesn’t have much sunlight left and must leave the area. Weiss immediately begins to search the wreck for supplies and most importantly, her weapon, the Myrtenaster.  
Within ten minutes Weiss was able to gather a few supplies mainly taken from the airship’s cargo and the emergency kit. Loaded with enough dust, food and water to last at least 72 hours, Weiss was ready to leave, and she should as the vehicle she’s in begins to burns and no one wants to be in a burning wreck full of highly explosive Dust. But the problem was she couldn’t find Myrtenaster.

“By the brothers, where is it!?” Weiss begins to panic as she’s scrambled to find her weapon. Last she remembered, it was in her grip when she channelled her glyphs but was standing at the rear of the craft and at the point of impact she was thrown back into the cargo hold, so the weapon should be somewhere near the rear unless it was thrown out, which thoughts begins to fill Weiss with dread. “Oh, please don’t tell me that it was thrown out during the crash” negatives thoughts begin to fill her mind, but she quickly shakes it off. A fundamental part of hunter or huntress training was to never allow fear to build up as it attracts Grimm, and being stuck in the middle of nowhere without weapon is basically equivalent to signing a death wish.

But Weiss can’t be in the airship much longer for the cabin begins to be filled with smoke, not to mention the fires which is now visible. As the Bullhead was filled with military supplies and still have hours’ worth of Dust fuel, only a suicidal person would choose to stay inside. Making her way to the open rear door, Weiss used her semblance to get as much distance away from the wreck. A wise decision, because as soon as Weiss reach a safe distance the airship wreck explodes violently, sending debris everywhere forcing Weiss to take cover behind the many cargo pallets that littered the crash site. After giving her thoughts and prayers to the pilot that helped her, she continued to search her weapon.

“No, no, nooo! Please don’t say that it’s still inside the airship!” Weiss started to panic and tried to get to the wreck but intense heat drove her off. Now facing the reality that she just her weapon, Weiss grabs all the supplies she managed to gather and begin venture into the forest. Fortunately for her, as she turns towards the forest her eyes caught a glint in the distant tree line. “Is that!?” Weiss exclaimed in excitement as she hurriedly dashed to it and sure enough it was the Myrtenaster half-embedded in a tree. As it was too tall for her, she summoned the Arma Gigas to help her reach it and when she couldn’t pull it out, she had the tree cut down so she could retrieve it.

“Oh, how I missed you. I’ll promised I won’t leave you again.” Weiss muttered as she hugs her rapier-revolver as it was her child. Out in the Remnant wilds, having a weapon is a must. Not just to fight Grimm but also bandits as areas outside of major cities are often left at the mercy of both of them. Taking out a compass from the emergency kit, Weiss decided to head east as the sun slowly sets.  
After trekking the forest for a while, the forest begins to become progressively darker. Weiss begins to consider where to set up camp for the night as she wasn’t able to find a suitable location. Even though she is raised in one of Remnant’s most prestigious family Weiss knows a thing or two about survival in the wild thanks to her sister as well as her huntress training. Her priority was at least a creek or an opening in the forest, as it is considered safe since predators including most Grimm avoid wide open area while a creek can provide source for drinking water, not to mention by following a creek it will eventually leads to a stream, then a river and ultimately the ocean, and chances of finding a settlement is higher.  
Fortunately for Weiss, as she ponders whether or not she should set up camp in the trees she heard, among the sounds of insects the faint sounds of flowing water. Following the sound, she soon discovers a small creek. However, the terrain was not suitable so Weiss followed her training and followed the creek. Sure enough, after trekking further with sun completely going down and aided only with the flashlight and the pale moonlight, she came out of the forest next to a clearing and more importantly, a river.

“Ah, finally a sight for a sore eye” Weiss said to herself and just in time to as hunger exhaustion begins to sets in. Even though the emergency kit contains a firestarter, due to her hunger and exhaustion she elects to throw her training and logic and proceeds to summon the Arma Gigas again, this time to cut down a small tree and afterwards lights the tree up with her Myrtenaster. After setting up her “campfire”, Weiss sets up the emergency shelter from the kit before having herself a meal from one of the MREs. “Hmmm, cheese tortellini or hash brown potatoes?” Weiss compared the two MREs she had. Neither was her favourite, but in her current situation she can’t be choosy about what food she has to eat as long as it wasn’t detrimental to her health. In the end, she chose the cheese tortellini. After having a meal, she decided it’s time retire for the day. As she slowly drifts into sleep, Weiss begins to plot her next moves. “Tomorrow morning, I just grab one of those energy bars, then I’ll take a bath before continuing. Hopefully I can find a settlement or at least ran into someone that looked safe enough and bring me out of this misery.” She thought as well as lamenting her current situation until she finally fell asleep.


	2. Scenario 1: Grimm Gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During her attempts to save the airship, Weiss's actions and abilities captures the attention of Salem. Determined to get her to join her cause, Salem decided to take advantage of Weiss's current situation and used an old but reliable tactic to "convince" her.

Unbeknownst to her, she doesn’t realize that she was being monitored.

Hours earlier

Far away from any settlement, the dragon-shaped continent is a total safe haven for anyone trying to run away from society, and for good reason: It’s completely uninhabited. While the continent is unnamed, the northern part was totally hostile with massive concentration of Grimm and more importantly the terrain itself comprised of nothing but menacing rock formations, and large empty plains with no sights of life other than the Grimm as well as constantly shrouded in dark purplish fog, earning the name “Land of Darkness” by the many civilization of Remnant for eons. For these reasons, it was chosen by Salem to host her lair as well as place of spawning for the creatures of Grimm created by her as no one, not even the Atlas Military dared to venture there. Being the master of Grimm, she has unparallel control over any creatures of Grimm and occasionally used them as her eyes and ears.

Normally the sights seen by Salem are just plain and repetitive, nothing short of Grimm attacking settlements, trade caravans, ships, airships and trains. Occasionally she was treated to a fight between a Grimm and a huntsman or huntress but even then, the outcome is predictable with either the humans won or the Grimm slayed them all. With Tyrian still recovering from his injuries and Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Hazel and Watts are unavailable as they were sent for a mission, the only thing she can do now is browsing around with the Seer for any sights worth watching. And then she happened upon the sight taken from a Lancer as it attacks a cargo airship. Salem would have asked for the next sight had she noticed that the cargo airship sports the emblems of Atlas Military.

“Interesting. Watts said that the Kingdom of Atlas imposed a suspension of all traffic going in and out of the kingdom but this one clearly ignored that. Must have been an important cargo of some sort”. Salem continued to watch as the scene unfolds. Eventually, the rear cargo opened to reveal a rather elegant looking girl with a long white side ponytail wielding what looks like a rapier. Salem then watched as the girl effortlessly defends the airship. “To only placing one huntress on-board, she must have been extraordinary. Normally even just one airship will always contain two to three huntsman or huntress”. Salem thought. Looking at the girl however, Salem felt as she had seen her before. Nevertheless, she decided to observe the battle further.  
Salem watches as the girl expertly fended off incoming attacks. Her suspicion of having seeing the girl before is confirmed when the girl turns her back showing the Schnee emblem, which immediate helped Salem to identify her.

“Ah, Weiss Schnee, the daughter of the pathetic Jacques and would be heir to the Schnee Dust Company, though from what Watts been getting from an inside person says she’s been disinherited for some commotion about her during a charity party. He said something about her summoning a Boarbatusk on a guest because she didn’t agree with their view”. Salem then watched as Weiss summoned a huge knight and immediately attracted to her abilities. She then switched to a view from a nearby Nevermore as Weiss had killed the Lancer she’s been using. However, witnessing Weiss’s summoning and glyphs abilities had made Salem wonders if she’s worthy to be part of her team. And just by her name alone made Salem remembers who she is.

“As far as I can recall, this Weiss Schnee is the closest friend of that annoying Ruby Rose. Perhaps by getting to her I can lure that Ruby child as well”, Salem thought of trying to get Weiss to be on their side. Salem was giving thoughts about when she saw an opportunity in form of the cargo airship rapidly losing altitude. Seeing that the craft is about to crash, Salem ordered the Nevermore to keep up with it while maintaining distance to avoid being noticed. She then watched as the airship crashed on the ground, skidding through the forest obliterating anything in its path and spewing loose cargoes until it came to rest upon a large rock formation. Fearing that her potential recruit is dead, Salem ordered a nearby Beowulf pack to check. The Beowulf’s rushed into the cargo bay and through their eyes, she saw Weiss was slumped on the floor, unconscious but alive.

From this, Salem had a few options on how to get Weiss on her side, one of it was to simply take her in while she’s still unconscious, something that Salem herself can do by simply teleporting herself to where Weiss is, another was to have Hazel and Watts to kidnap her as they were the closest. But both options aren’t truly useful as Salem prefers not to teleport herself for just one girl and while Hazel and Watts are the closest, they are still a day away from where she is and given the way she saw how Weiss fights, she certainly will resist. And even if she was successfully taken, it would a while before Weiss would even agree to work with them given, she is a huntress in training, and huntress are expected to fight even when surrounded by Grimm.

However, it was the thought of being surrounded by Grimm that give Salem an idea, which somehow fits the situation.” Never thought I would resort to the oldest trick in the book”, Salem thought of herself. Using her abilities, she shrunk the Nevermore she’s been using to a size of a magpie and instructed it to follow Weiss and at the same time, she issued an order for all Grimm barring those that were given permission from Salem to stay away from Weiss within a mile radius. In the meantime, Salem went to the Grimm Chamber in order the next phase of her plans.

In the chamber, Salem begins to figure out which Grimm is suitable for this mission as she would need a Grimm that is of similar size to a male human. Eventually, she decided on a Beringiel. Using the Beringiel as a base, Salem begins to modify the Grimm by giving it a more human-like appearance, first by making the head to resemble a bald adult male human and reducing the body size to closely resemble a 6-foot tall male while still retaining the muscles. Lastly, she made the arms and legs as well as the hands to be more human though features typical of Grimm such as body plates and bony spikes were retained. After a few trial and errors, Salem successfully created a human Beringiel. “Perfect. And now for the final touches.” Salem proceeds to add a few more details and abilities and after a few test runs, the Grimm is now ready.

“Oh, just in time too.” Salem had just noticed that it is almost dawn where Weiss is and Salem predicted that she may continue her journey early so a pre-emptive attack is favourable as it may allow Salem to catch Weiss when she is least expecting, given her orders to have Grimm avoiding her was to have her guard down and giving her a false sense of safety. “I expecting the best from you since I have made you specifically for this. Use everything I have given to you”, Salem tells the Beringiel. The Grimm nodded in understanding. “So, I believe that you are ready.” The Grimm again understood what Salem said and gives a thumbs up in response. Seeing that the Beringiel is ready, Salem opened a portal and the Grimm quickly walked into the portal and disappearing inside it.

Now, this time with the view point of the Beringiel, Salem sits on her throne with a glee. “And now we wait” she snickers as she gives out a small but sinister laugh.  
Salem’s prediction of Weiss leaving early was a bit off as the sun is getting higher in the sky and the birds are chirping. In the emergency shelter, Weiss are still sleeping until the sound of a branch snapping due to a small lizard’s failed attempt to catch a bird woke her from her deep slumber.

“Uwaah~, haven’t had a good sleep in a while”, Weiss said to herself as she stretches after waking up from a long sleep. She initially tried to check the time on her Scroll, but it won’t turned on and after remembering what actually happened, she places her Scroll back in her bag. “Huh, guess I get myself a bath first before getting a breakfast and find my way back to society”, Weiss murmured to herself as she begins to strip down and heads towards the river.  
In the distance, well hidden in tree line, the Beringiel watches as Weiss takes a bath in the river. It had asked Salem if it should take on Weiss immediately but Salem told it to stay put. “No, no, no, let her clean herself up first”, Salem retorted. “Besides, given our plans for her after this she’ll be even dirtier than she is right now so just let her have herself. Also, it’s hard to approach someone in a body of water silently and my tactic don’t work well if you are wet.” She added. And so, they waited until Weiss was done bathing and put on her clothes back. Then they saw her going back to the river, this time with a toothbrush and toothpaste in hand. Sensing an opportunity, Salem greenlights the Beringiel to approach her.

The Beringiel quickly begins to approach Weiss as she was busy brushing her teeth, while trying to maintain stealth as much as possible. Eventually the Grimm was a few feet short of her, but Salem told it to wait until she finishes while at the same time prepare to use the abilities given to it. Meanwhile, Weiss had just finished brushing her teeth, and after washing her face she stared at her reflection in the water for a moment to reflect her current situation. “Huh, I wonder how are Ruby, Yang and Blake are right now. Hopefully they’re better in this situation especially Yang.”, Weiss monologues while watching the reflection of her face. After a while she finally decided to snap out of it when her stomach begins to growl. “Well, guess it’s time for some breakfast”, Weiss said to herself as she stands up. However just as she turned around, she came face to face with the Beringiel. 

“What the-?”, Weiss was shocked to see the 6ft tall Grimm standing in front of her. However, before she could do anything, the Beringiel grabbed both of her arms and lifted her up ensuring she couldn’t do anything or attempting an escape.  
“Hey! What are you!? L-let go of me!!” Weiss struggled to get herself free, using her legs to kick the Grimm as hard as she could. But then the Beringiel unleashed one of the many modifications Salem had gifted to it: the Grimm began to release black smoke, which shrouds both it and Weiss.

“Wha-what, what is going on!?” Weiss begins to panic upon seeing the thick black smoke engulfing partly due to her still being held up by the Beringiel, but unbeknownst to her, the smoke has another purpose apart from concealing the Grimm, and she would found out when she started to feel as she was drained of all energy and eventually she passed out, having inhaled the smoke which also acts as a knockout gas.

“Oh well that was better than I expected” Salem were amused about how effective the knockout gas is. But now another problem arise as the location is not suitable for her plans. While there is a large, flat rock nearby, Salem thought it would be better if the venue is comfortable for everyone. Thinking quickly, Salem restored the Nevermore to its original size and instructed it to fly around and search for a suitable location nearby, preferably a location devoid of humans. After 15 minutes, the Nevermore got sights of a ruined village. This information was passed on to Salem who would then ordered the Beringiel to head there. The Grimm acknowledged the instruction and immediately moves to the ruins with the unconscious Weiss on its back.

The village of Hinamizawa were once a prosperous village that is home to at least a thousand villagers. Straddled in the middle of Anima’s wilderness, the village relies on forest harvest and hunting as its main economy. Sadly however, the village was attacked by bandits, and the subsequent Grimm attacks forced its remaining inhabitants to leave the village for good. Even though the event happened 14 years ago and nature reclaiming a large part of the village, many of the village’s structures are still standing, and owing to its remoteness most still have it furniture’s inside. And for today the village is about to be temporarily populated.

A large, 6-foot tall humanoid Grimm with an unconscious teenager on its back entered the ruined village’s centre square, which is still recognizable despite vegetation slowly reclaiming it. The Grimm begins to search for a suitable place inside the village, going into various buildings and inspecting the rooms to which Salem decides based on its conditions. So far, she had kept the Grimm looking, but then the Grimm entered a building that were once the official residence of the former village chief, and when it peered into the main bedroom, finally Salem had found what she’s been looking for.

The bedroom was perfect, it was lit by the skylight which still holds on despite being unmaintained for 14 years and most importantly was the king-size bed on the far side of the room. The Beringiel gently placed down Weiss on the bed. Then it proceeds to pin her down to prevent her from trying to attack or escape. Slowly, Weiss begins to regain consciousness.  
“Ughh, where am I?” that’s what Weiss muttered as she begins to regain her sense. But as she does so she found herself again face to face with the Grimm from earlier, but this time it’s closer to her.

“No….no…NO! Please tell me that this is only a dream” Weiss begins to panic as she was unable to move since the Grimm pinned both her arms and legs. In doing so she left her mouth wide open which gives an opening for the Beringiel to unleash its second ability. Moving closer to her mouth, the Beringiel proceeds to vomit a large amount of unknown, purplish liquid straight into her mouth!  
“!!!!!!” Weiss was alarmed by the action, and immediately felt as she was asphyxiated. As the liquid was pooled in her mouth and she was lying on the bed she wound up swallowing almost all of the liquid. However, upon swallowing the liquid, Weiss begins to feel strange. At first, she felt nothing, but moments later she suddenly felt a feeling of bliss and more importantly, her body suddenly felt warmer!

“No, this isn’t right. This shouldn’t be right. But why do I feel….so…. good?” Weiss begins to feel the effect of the liquid as her mind slowly became clouded with the feeling of fear she had earlier were now replaced with unmeasurable excitement as she became more aroused! She also notices that she became more energized than before, with her heartbeat increases as it is anticipating some kind of action.

“Yes, my child, that liquid you drank earlier was a powerful aphrodisiac of my own creation! It was made by me when I once have man I loved and thanks to it both him and me were able to go on for hours. Just a small sip is enough to kept us doing it like rabbits for twelve hours, but you child had just drunk an entire jug’s worth! Now even I wonder how long would it last.” Salem laughs as she observes the situation. With an aphrodisiac that powerful literally flooding her systems, Salem was certain that Weiss would succumb to her plans in just one night.

The Beringiel eventually stood up and backs away a bit to give Weiss some room for her to conform to current reality she’s now in. Weiss immediate kneeled on her knees, and she gave the Grimm a rather happy look. “You there, you have made me like this, so do something.” Weiss begins to plead, asking the Grimm to help relieve her of her situation. Immediately the Beringiel groped one of Weiss’s breasts. And with that Weiss immediately came! The aphrodisiac had not just made Weiss extra horny, but also extra sensitive and with that pussy juices came pouring down like an open hose!

“EEEUUGHHHH!” Weiss came so hard she felt like her legs were made of jelly. The amount of pussy juices she just squirted were also so much she literally flooded the mattress to the point that when she sat down after subsiding from her orgasm she literally sat in a puddle of her own juices! Taking heavy breathing as she begins to regain her composure, Weiss heard the Grimm letting out a loud roar. She then looked at the Grimm and she immediately stunned by what she is seeing.  
She watched as the Grimm lurched its crotch forward. Then her were glued to it as part of it begins to protrude from the Grimm’s crotch and soon her eyes widen as the protrusion begins to take the shape of a human cock! The shaft begins to form, then the tip and finally the balls and when it’s done it begins to erect into a huge 10-inch long cock! Weiss were so mesmerized by the sight that she involuntarily licked her lips as she was seeing a delicious food! Driven by the burning desire, she moves closer towards the towering erection in front of her.

Being born and raised in one of Remnant’s most respected family, Weiss, like any daughter of the elites are generally sheltered though she does have sex education as well as going through the human anatomy class and she also gone through the talk just like any coming of age teens on Remnant. But this is the first time she had ever seen a human penis even though it wasn’t actually belonging to a human but rather a Grimm. Weiss takes a good look at the 10-inch erection in front of her.  
The base as well as the balls are black, in line with the colour of the Grimm, but as it moves towards the tip it gradually becomes more pinkish red while the tip is bright red. She also could see the thick, large veins surrounding the shaft as well. The Beringiel moves closer towards Weiss and like a moth attracted to a candle, she voluntarily touches the erect cock in front of her with both hands.

“After all this time, so this is how it actually looks like” Weiss begins to slowly stroked the shaft with both her hands and after a while she begins to lick the tip. “It’s my first time, so I hope I can satisfy you”, Letting out her tongue, Weiss carefully moved her tongue as gently as she could while at the same time, she starts to stroke the shaft with her right hand, moving her hands up and down the shaft while using a firm, but gentle grip. The Grimm gives out a low growl as it begins to feel Weiss’s handiwork. Sensing that the Grimm could feel pleasure, Weiss upped her game and begins to suck on the tip, as well as fondling the balls with her left hand. 

“Yes boy, how do you like my lick job?” Weiss continued to lick and suck the Grimm penis’s tip while she increased the speed of her tongue and hand. The Grimm gives out a grunt and a nod as if it understands what she is saying. “Really? Well then, good boy like you needs a reward…” Letting go of the tip, Weiss raised her head to level with the cock and then using both her hands to stabilize the shaft she takes a deep breath before slowly inhaling the cock. Weiss slowly moved her head as she swallowed the Grimm’s cock until she reached the base. She then paused for a while before slowly begins to give the Beringiel a blow job.  
The once quiet room soon began to be disturbed by an audible sucking noises as Weiss begins to move her head up and down the Grimm’s cock, swallowing the whole cock with each succession. However, the Beringiel starts to lose its composure and proceeds to grab Weiss’s head with both of its arm!

“Hmmmph!?” Weiss was taken surprise by the Grimm’s action, but she couldn’t do anything as the Grimm held her head with a strong grip, not to mention half the length was inside her mouth. Holding her head firmly, the Grimm begins to move it hips at a fast pace! Taken aback by this, Weiss places both her hands on the Grimm’s hips to support herself. As the Grimm begins to speed up, large amount of drool poured out of her mouth, and dripped onto her clothes. Eventually, everything save for the sleeves of her shrug were soaked by her drool. “Mmmhh….Oooh..Ooooh!” giving out moans that is completely unladylike for a high class lady like her, Weiss begins to touch herself. Moving her left hand towards her panties, she begins to rub her pussy from the outside. Due to the aphrodisiac, Weiss so wet and aroused that pussy juices were seeping through the fabric of her panties!

After a few minutes, the Grimm begins to feel the urge to come. Weiss could feel it too as the cock begins to twitch erratically. At the same time, Weiss were also at the edge of cumming, having furiously rubbing her pussy. And eventually it happened.  
“Sssppluuuurrttt!” The Grimm gives out a roar as it ejaculates a thick, hot load of semen straight into Weiss’s mouth while at the same time, she came from her masturbation as pussy juices poured out wetting the entire bed! “Mmmmmhh!” her eyes went wide and rolled upwards a little. Excess semen and drool came pouring from her mouth. Forced to pull out the cock from her mouth, she finds that the Grimm isn’t finished with its orgasm yet! Ropes of thick semen ejects from the tip and into her face covering her! When the Grimm finally finished, her face and mouth were covered and filled with semen!

Weiss eventually swallowed the semen as well as rubbing the excess from her face. “Haaa….haaa…haaa…You….shouldn’t…do that..without telling me…” Weiss scolded the Grimm for it’s reckless actions. “But right now,….I ‘ll forgive you…. because” Weiss laid herself on the bed before pulling her dress up a bit, revealing her soaked blue-laced panties. “This part has been aching ever since you vomited that liquid into me, so please” Weiss looked at the Grimm with puppy eyes and then spread her legs, pussy juices still pouring through the fabric. “Put that large cock of yours inside me”

Back at the Land of Darkness, sinister laughs rings throughout her chamber as Salem’s plans to corrupt Weiss had succeeded. “Oh, don’t worry dear, this is only the first phase”. Back in Hinamizawa, the Grimm prepares to insert its cock into Weiss’s tight, virgin pussy. While Weiss spread her legs and holding it in place, the Grimm grabs her torso to help support her. It then begins to rub the tip against her pussy, as it is so wet it could be traced even through her panties. Weiss begins to breath erratically, as she begins to physically and mentally prepares herself for what’s about to come. Then her eyes widen and her body tenses as she felt the tip had entered her pussy! Weiss clenched the pillow as hard as she can as she felt her hymen begins to be stretched and the fabric of her panties were pushed to it’s tearing point as the tip begins to burrow further and further inside her! Her face scrunched up in agonizing pleasure as she felt her hymen were stretched to its breaking point and then….”Haaah!” Weiss lets out a small scream as the cock had breached her hymen, ripping through her panties in the process. She could see some blood splattered on her hips and she begins to pants as more and more of the Grimm’s cock burrowed into her now deflowered tight pussy! She felt the Grimm pushing almost half of its length before stopping. Then the Grimm pulled out its cock until it’s about to leave her pussy save for the tip. Before Weiss could asked why however, the Grimm slams the whole 10-inches of cock in one powerful thrust sending Weiss tossing her head back as her walls are forcibly pushed open by the thick cock! From this alone Weiss knows she would never be able to look back as no mere human would satisfy her anymore.

“By the brothers, oh gosh! I, I can’t live without this anymore, its thing is too great!” Weiss thought to herself as she reeled from the pain and pleasure of having her virginity taken not by a person she loved but rather from a monster, a Grimm that she as a huntress were supposed to eradicate them yet now she finds herself being fucked by one. The Grimm were idle for a moment as it allows Weiss to adjust. Her insides begin to tighten along the cock. After a while, Weiss started to feel the presence of the large cock inside her. With that the Grimm began to move with slow, tender thrusts. The room were eventually beginning to come alive to the sounds of roars, groans and moans as Weiss begins her descent into darkness.

“Haah ah ah ahh aahhh! ~ Ooohhh…there! Right there! That’s the spot!” Weiss hollered out as the Grimm thrusted back and forth. The Grimm had raised her back in order to level her body with its crotch for easier movements which in turn, had made it able to hit Weiss’s weak spots with full force. Pussy juices were spraying everywhere wetting not just the bed but also the floor! “Mmmmph! ~Ooohh ooh ohh…haah…ahh..aahh!” Weiss moans loudly as she were beginning to embrace her carnal desires. In the meantime, Salem had decided that it’s time for Phase 2 of her plans. Sending her instructions, the Beringiel acknowledged the order and lifted Weiss before turning her around to face the doorway.

“Wha-? Whoa!” Weiss were surprised by the sudden turn of events but it was immediately rectified when the Grimm resumed its thrusts but this time in standing doggystyle arm pull position. And it also begins to increase the speed of its thrust sending Weiss into a frenzy, especially when she could feel the tip of the Grimm’s cock is hitting her cervix! “Ooooh…oooh! More! I want more! Harder! Faster! Deeper!” Weiss were so into it she failed to notice the appearance of a dark pool on the floor not far in front of her.

“Haa….haaa…haaa ~ If only my breasts are as big as Yang’s then I’m sure you will be having fun trying to milk me…” Weiss moans to herself but she had spoken her inner desires to Salem. “Hmm, I see, that you have some issues with that. Don’t worry dear, let me fix that problem for you”. Salem are about to send another Beringiel to Weiss location but after hearing her desires, she decided to postpone it while she adds a last-minute change to the Grimm in order to fulfil Weiss’s desires. And so, another Beringiel emerges from the pool. And Weiss finally noticed it. Unlike the first Beringiel, this one came out with an already erect cock. It then came closer towards Weiss and leans closer to her face. Then it kissed her. This surprised Weiss for a moment but her aphrodisiac addled mind eventually went along with it as she and the Grimm engages in a steamy kiss all while she is being pounded from behind! “Ngooo ~ Ahh..Muah!” As she and the Grimm kisses, the Grimm then proceeds to pass some kind of liquid into Weiss mouth and she unknowingly swallowed it. When they finally broke off, Weiss started to felt her chest are getting tighter.

Looking down, Weiss was surprised to see her breast started to grow bigger! She watched as it went from just a B-cup to C-cup and eventually into D-cup. As her cloth are meant for small breasts the fabric was pushed to its breaking point. The Grimm proceeds to yank the part of her cloth that covers her breasts and immediately it bounces after it was freed from its confines. Then the Grimm proceed to grab Weiss’s head before shoving its cock into her!  
“Hmmmph!?” Now finding herself having to deal with two Grimm engaging in sexual activities, Weiss resigns to her consent. After almost ten minutes, the first Grimm are about to come and so does the second. It immediately increases its speed and as such it started to hit Weiss’s deepest part more and more often! Weiss could feel the tip hitting her cervix which made her more and more aroused! Eventually, the second Grimm pulled its cock from her mouth before unloading its content of semen into her face!

“Haa…haaa…Hey, hurry up! I’m about to cum…I don’t want to cum alone so please cum together with me….” She pleads as the first Grimm begins to reach its climax! In one final thrust, it pushed its cock against her cervix so hard, the tip breached enough to poke its head right inside her womb and with that, the Grimm lets out a roar as it let out a thick deluge of semen straight inside Weiss’s teenage womb! 

“Hyaaa ~!” Weiss let’s out a loud shriek as she cums from being creampied by a Grimm! She could feel her womb being pumped full of hot, thick semen! Her insides clench the cock furiously as it tries to force out every drop of semen in it! Pulling out from her pussy, Weiss looked down to see excess semen and pussy juices along with her virgin blood poured out from it.

“Haa…haa..haa….I’m..so..full” Weiss however were immediately lifted by the second Grimm, which proceeds to insert it’s cock into her freshly fucked hole! “Wait, I just came so it’s” before she had any chance to finish her sentences however the cock went inside her and Weiss are fucked again. “No…please, putting it again after I just came, I’m still sensitive...” While she was being nailed from the front, the other Grimm lifted her dress and positioned it’s cock right on her asshole. Weiss however, were so focused on the second Grimm that she only noticed what is happening when the first Grimm grabbed her by her sides and feeling the tip poking on her asshole.

“No, no, no! Not there! That’s not for…” Her words died out when the first Grimm pushed its cock deep inside her ass! “Yaaah!” Weiss yelped in pain as she was double penetrated. Her mind begins to become blank as she now couldn’t think straight! “Ahh…oohh…ahh…haah..haah” Moans came out of her mouth as Weiss were fucked both in her pussy and ass! Eventually the two Grimm begin to synchronize their thrusting with each other and soon all three of them approached another massive climax. Increasing their speed, they both thrusted harder and deeper inside Weiss and letting out another roar, both comes at the same time!

“Oh gosh, I’m cumming…cumming…CUMMING!!!” Weiss let out another scream of ecstasy while giving out a fucked silly expression on her face as she came from a double penetration! Weiss could feel the semen inside her womb were replaced with a fresh batch of thick semen and her ass being filled with even more semen! The first Grimm pulled its cock out of her asshole and continued to release several more globs of semen on her back. Just as Weiss thought she could rest; the second Grimm puts her on mating press position and proceeds to fuck her!

“Noo…let me rest…. I have come so many times and my insides are full…” Weiss tried to remain conscious as even though the aphrodisiac gave her the libido, even this is considered too much. Being fucked in such position, Weiss could see excess semen from earlier creampies and her pussy juices pouring out with each thrust and all of it flows back onto her. And all this time she was still clothed and as such her dress were all but soaked in drool, sweat, semen and pussy juices.  
As she was being fucked, Weiss again feels that she was about to come again. But then suddenly the Grimm stopped thrusting and pulled itself out leaving her hanging on the verge of cumming. “Hey, I’m about to come so why did…” Weiss was about to complain when she saw why. More and more Beringiels appeared inside the room all emerging from a large black pool on the floor. Soon, the pool vanishes and, in its place, a grand total of eight Beringiels stands in front of her. At this point, something snaps inside Weiss.

Weiss has been in a string of bad luck ever since the fall of Beacon. First, she failed to protect her friends, then she got separated from them, then she was revoked from her status as a heiress by her father as punishment for her actions during a charity event. She then plans an escape but were derailed when the airship crashes in the middle of nowhere and just when she thought things could better, she was kidnapped by a Grimm and had her virginity taken by them. As such the sight of eight Grimms with their cocks erect in front of her finally broke down her last bit of rational thinking.

“Ah ha ha ha, if this is what my fate is, then so be it” and with that thought Weiss had effectively throw away all of herself. Spreading her legs, she made the damning announcement. “Welcome everyone! I, Weiss Schnee shall serve as your main course today! Feel free to do me in whatever way you all see fit!” And with that, the Weiss Schnee that everyone had known ceased to exist. Listening to her speech, Salem knew she had succeeded in her mission. She could recall the Grimms and bring Weiss straight to her right now, but given her current conditions and the fact that she sent reinforcements by the time she is broken means that now she had eight sexually deprived Grimm to deal with. As such she decided to let the Grimm have their way and considers bringing Weiss tomorrow. As such Salem had left the Grimms to their own accord as she changes her view to watch another battle.

Back in Hinamizawa, it was almost dusk. But in the bedroom of the former village’s chief house, an act of debauchery is about to commence. The eight Beringiels lifted the mattress and Weiss to the centre of the room, right under the skylight. Then the Grimms surrounds her from all sides. Three Beringiel lifted Weiss, one holds her arm while the other two supports her legs. Then the other Beringiels converges on her with their erect cocks for her to serve.  
Weiss were then lifted by her legs and the Grimm points it’s cock at her pussy while at the same time another cock was pointed at her asshole. Feeling both of her holes are being poked, Weiss gave out a smile as she just found herself surrounded by cocks.

“Go on, FUCK ME!” That was the last words Weiss said before a cock found its way in her mouth. Weiss had a cock in her pussy, her asshole, her mouth both her hands and even her legs. “Tonight’s going to be a long night….”

Throughout the night, the tranquillity of the abandoned village was shattered by the sounds of clapping, squelching, grunts, roars and moans as a former heiress were fucked in all way imaginable. Under the moonlight, Weiss were continuously penetrated while at the same time she serviced the Grimms. As soon as one Grimm ejaculated inside her, another Grimm takes its place and Weiss would immediately would give a hand job, a blowjob or sometimes a titfuck utilizing her newly acquired E-cup breasts.  
“Aaaaahhhh!” Weiss came again tossing her head backwards while giving a fucked silly expression after a Grimm pumped another bucket load of semen directly into her womb! She had completely lost track of time, how many times she had cummed nor how many times she was creampied both in her pussy and ass. Pulling the semen covered cock out of her gaping pussy, the Grimm that she has been giving a blowjob prior to her climax takes position and plunged its cock into her pussy, creating an audible squelching noise causing Weiss to moans loudly. At the same time, she proceeds to give the Grimm that just ejaculated in her a blowjob! Other Grimm surrounding her proceeds to masturbate with their cocks pointing towards her while waiting for their turn to be serviced or fucking her. Once a while one of them came while masturbating covering Weiss with thick semen.

Eventually, Weiss decided to suggest more lewder position. “Hey, how about I ride you all for change?” she asked one of the Beringiel after another round of pounding. The Beringiel are fast to understand her words and would lay down on the floor while Weiss positions herself over the Grimm’s erect 12-inch cock. She then lowers herself and begins to ride the cock with high enthusiasm.

“Ooohhhh…..Oooohhhh……OOHHH!!” Weiss moans loudly as she begins to speed up. Her hands are busy giving out handjobs while the Beringiel she’s riding held her sides providing both support and extra force. As she does so it is becoming clear that her clothes are in the way, having soaked with semen after rounds of sex and being showered with semen. She eventually stopped riding in order to strip herself from her clothing, which she now deemed useless to her. The Grimms helped by grabbing her dress and tore it off her with just one swipe, leaving her with her shrug and what’s left of her panties. With her clothes gone she was able to perform even faster, eventually the Beringiel reaches its climax and held Weiss’s body as it unloads another large serving of semen straight into her sending Weiss into another state of euphoria!

Hours gone by, and the first ray of sunlight begins to shine through the skylight. It is almost a day now and even the Grimms began to show signs of exhaustion as only one Beringiel left that is still pounding Weiss while the rest is slumped on the floor resting after an all-night long sex. But Weiss remained energetic, the effects of the aphrodisiac were yet to subside. Back at the Land of Darkness, Salem returned to check up and after seeing just one Beringiel left still active, she decided it’s time to recall them. Sending her orders, the Grimm stopped thrusting and pulled out of Weiss’s gaping pussy. It then let go of Weiss causing her to fall upon the semen covered mattress. She initially just laid herself breathing heavily after a night of sexual activities and wasn’t a while before she took notice of the commotion. Turning back to face the Grimms, which is now standing side by side, she pleaded for another. “Why…do you stop..?, I’m not satisfied yet! Please, one more! I want more!” She spreads her leg as wide as she could while spreading her pussy with her fingers.

Seeing Weiss in such a position, Salem decided to ask her directly. Using one of the Beringiels, she projected her voice. “You had enough. Just look at you. Just yesterday you are a proper lady and now you are like a dog in heat. Even my pets were exhausted trying to satisfy your needs” she retorted. But Weiss, unable to held back her needs for more sex begins to tearfully begged for another round. “But..but, please, just one more!” As she pleads, Weiss begins to masturbate in order to satisfy herself in lack of a cock. Salem decide to take pity and granted her wish.

“Very well, I’ll grant you one more round. But remember, you asked for this”. Given that even her specially modified Grimm were exhausted, Salem turned to her plan B which had been prepared for such an occasion should even they failed to break Weiss. One by one, the Beringiels hold their hand to form a link, then suddenly a plume of dark smoke begins to form around them! Letting out their roars, the Beringiels were reduced into smoke. It then converges together and a loud, low growling noise begins to emanate. Soon, two pair of hands appeared from the smoke and eventually it dissipates to reveal a huge, humanoid almost as tall as the room it was in. Weiss were utterly shocked at the sight of it. The Grimm had four arms, and a skull for its head. The creature stands on a massive pair of legs but what caught Weiss’s attention was what’s on its crotch. The balls alone are almost as big as a crate and so low it literally sits on the floor! But most importantly was its humongous cock! The girth alone was double the size of the Beringiels and it is way longer! The Grimm begins to move towards Weiss, dragging its balls across the semen-covered floor.

The creature easily lifts Weiss with its eight hands and tore off her shrug before immediately positioned her right above its twitching cock. Seeing the huge cock just hovering under her pussy, she takes a deep breath in preparation for what’s coming. Weiss herself doubts if the cock that size would even fit in her but as of now, she could no longer think of anything but cocks. Without any warning, the creature slams Weiss right onto its cock! Her eyes immediately widen and she gives out a fucked silly face while she screamed in agonizing pleasure as almost 14-inches of cock were pushed all the way to her cervix in one shove. She felt as her womb were being crushed by the creature’s oversized cock. Four pair of arms held her, holding her shoulders, breasts, sides and legs to keep her stable. Once its certain that she is properly secured in its eight hands, the creature begins to move Weiss up and down the length of its cock. It pulled her right up to the tip before slamming her back down and as it does so it increases its tempo! 

“Nnnnh…Ooohhh ~ Yes! Faster! Slam it all the way inside me! Hyaaah!” Weiss moans and screams as she could feel her insides were stretched to its limits. The tip slams her cervix so hard, on occasion it went through and hits the walls of her womb! Looking down, Weiss could see that the monstrous cock is so long at its deepest she could swallow over half the length of the shaft! The size of the cock also means that she could see her stomach bulges as it moves inside her! At the same time, the creature gropes her breasts and occasionally pinches her tits.

After enough time, both Weiss and the creature were about to reach its climax. Weiss is first to reach her peak, and she does so with a shriek! “Ah…Aaahh…Aaaaahhh!!” She let out a squeal while tossing her head back giving a fucked silly face and giving out a double v sign with her hands! Calming down, she looked downwards and saw not one, but several bulges the size of a basketball begins to move up the shaft. At the same time, the creature rapidly moves her up and down at an even faster pace! As the bulge moves closer and closer to her, Weiss begins to became more and more excited!

“Yes, ahh…aaahh…oooohh! Let it out! Let it out inside me! Pump me full of your thick load!!!” Weiss screamed as the creature slammed her down for the last time. The tip went through her cervix and straight into her womb while the rest of the cock twitches like crazy! With a loud roar that literally shook the room, the creature unleashes a deluge of ultra-thick semen straight into Weiss’s refined womb!  
Weiss let out another scream of ecstasy while her entire body twitches in an intense orgasm as blast after blast of semen poured into her! The creature let out so much semen that her womb began to expand until Weiss looked as she were 9 months pregnant! When her womb became too full excess semen began pouring out of her pussy and onto the floor! The creature kept on cumming, and Weiss felt as it is almost endless!

“Oooohhhh ~ So….much….semen!” Weiss struggled to stay conscious as more and more semen came pouring out from the creature’s cock! Semen poured inside her womb like a fast-flowing river! The amount of semen pouring is so staggering it flooded the floor and begins to fill up the room! Her belly begins to bloat as more and more semen poured into her womb to the point Weiss feels like her stomach is about to burst from the overflow! After over more than three minutes of orgasm, the creature finally subsides. Slowly, it pulled Weiss from its cock. It then gently places her back on the floor as Weiss finally loses her consciousness.

It’s been hours since Weiss had passed out after her last sex with the Grimms. Then, she slowly regains her consciousness. “Mmmphh….” Weiss lets out a sigh as she stretches her body, her belly had returned to normal after expelling the excess semen out of her body. She then slowly stood up, in doing so letting any semen still inside her to pour out. Weiss looks around at the room she’s in. Semen covered the floor and some even were plastered on the walls and even the ceiling. Throwing away her platform shoes, she walks towards the mirror on the other side of the room. Weiss walks slowly as the floor were flooded with semen and she was certain that she is still on the mattress which is now buried under several inches of semen! As she walked, she felt her legs kicked on something. She fished it out to reveal the remains of her shrug, the symbol of her family crest still visible. Weiss smirked as she puts both her hands on it and proceeds to rip it into pieces. “So much for that, Father”. She continued to walk towards the mirror. Finally feeling the floor, she carefully navigated her way until she’s finally in front of the mirror.

Even though the mirror is old and covered in dust, Weiss could still see her reflection clearly. She was covered in semen from her hair right up to her toes. Her hand reached out to her hair clip and throw it away. Her messy hair came down and Weiss looked down to see what’s left of her panties, which is only the waistband and a small portion of the fabric left. Her hands pull the waistband until it snaps, and she brought it up to her face. “It once protected me…” She then dropped the remains and walked outside.

Walking down the deserted streets of the abandoned village in her birthday suit, Weiss spotted a well in the village square. Finding that it still has water, she washed herself, cleaning her body and hair of all those sweat, semen and other bodily juices covering her. As she cleans herself, Weiss began to hear voices inside her head.

“Haven’t you desire the world to yield to your demands instead?”

“Would you like to escape the fate that has been chained to you?”

“Do you want happiness ever after?”

Weiss begins to wonder where did this voice came from, as not only it appears out of nowhere, but it is also uncomfortably close as if someone’s speaking behind her. Instinctively, she turned around only to be greeted by Salem.

“Who are you!?” Weiss was startled by her appearance and proceeds to cover her breast and pussy with her hands. Salem however raised her right palm to assure that she is harmless. “Relax, child. My name is Salem. Do not be alarmed for I am not here with any intentions to harm you”, she calmly answers Weiss’s questions.

“What do you want from me!?” She begins to distanced herself with a frightened expression on her face. Salem calmly replied to her in respond. “Why child, it is because I am here to give you an offer. An offer that you cannot refuse. Join me, and I can grant you anything that you ever wished!” She proclaimed.

“And why should I join you?” Weiss again asked Salem. “Child, I know you are in trouble. I know you ran away from your own home to escape your father, and your desires to meet your friends again and now here you are all alone and naked in a ruined village located in the middle of nowhere after an entire day of….fun activities with those Grimms.” Salem replied.

“How…..how do you know all that….all the things I had been through..? No, don’t tell me that those Grimms are your…” Weiss begins to realize what was happening, fear and anger begins to fill her. But before she could do anything, Salem raised her arm. “But, if you join me, I allow you to have all this”. With her command, dozens of Grimms suddenly emerged, coming through the forest and the ruined buildings. But all the Grimms shared one peculiar trait, that is all of them have dicks of various size and lengths displayed for all to see. Weiss eyes widens upon sighting the dicks and immediately felt a tingle on her pussy, as if something inside her were rigged to react upon sighting a Grimm dick. Inside her mind, a battle rages as her desires and rationale clashed.

“No! You shouldn’t! These are our enemies and that woman certainly is their leader!”

“But those cocks! It is begging me to service them!”

“Weiss, you must resist the temptations! She’s trying to use you!”  
“Cocks.”

“No! Do. Not. Think!”

“Cocks.”

“No, I….I can’t stop thinking about cocks!

Eventually, Weiss concedes to her desires

“Yes, I would like to join you Salem” She said so licking her lips having anticipation to suck the Grimm’s cocks right in front of her, while her left hand were busy touching herself.  
“Good, now first let’s…” Salem were just about to address Weiss only to find her enthusiastically sucking on a Beowulf’s cock!  
“Oh” Salem’s only reaction was to let out a sigh before she pulled out a duffel bag and places it on the ground. “When you done, clean up and dress yourself. I come back for you” Salem then vanishes, leaving Weiss as she were being hammered by rather large group of Grimms all waiting for their turn to have their way with her.


	3. Scenario 2: The Giantess of Remnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While trekking through the Mistralian forest, Weiss discovers a strange tree that produces a fruit she had never seen before. She then ate the fruit which would eventually changed her life forever

After several hours of sleeping, Weiss was awoken to sounds of bird chirping in the morning. With the sun just above the horizon shining the first rays of light of the day, Weiss elected to wait until the day became brighter before continuing her journey back to civilization. In the meantime, she went on to take a bath in the river as well as brushing her teeth before having a breakfast. Afterwards once the sun is up, she set off on her journey to return to civilization following the river in hopes of encountering a person or a settlement where she could ask for help. Eventually she came upon the sight of a dock up ahead. 

Excitedly, she hastens her pace thinking she just found her ticket out of the wilderness but upon reaching the docks, she was greeted to a sight of an abandoned riverside village. Sadness began to fill her heart as she hoped she could at least meet someone but nevertheless she decided to explore the village thinking she may find something useful. She wanders around entering various buildings looking for anything worth taking or useful information. From what were once the village bookstore she learned that the village is called Hinamizawa and once had a population of at least a thousand before it was abandoned 14 years ago based on the dates she saw as well as books and magazines that is either out of publication or has changed since then. Through the damages on the buildings and the streets she deduced that the village was attacked by bandits before subsequent Grimm raids forced the villagers to leave for good.

Eventually Weiss came upon the village hall. There she found a map of the village. From the map Weiss learned that there is no roads or path that leads out of the village meaning the only way in and out is via the river or an airship. It was the airship part however that gives her a new hope as she knew for having an airship landing pad means there is a communication tower in which the village used to call in the airship. Helpfully enough the map shows where the airship pad is, as well as the communication tower and the village’s main power generator. Weiss make a quick note of its location and rushed her way to the communication tower.

Arriving at the airship landing pad, she was relieved that the structures there remain mostly intact probably due to it being further away from the village thus were spared by bandits or Grimms. The landing pad have some vegetation growing but there’s enough space to allow a Bullhead or an airship to land but should the need arise she can just clear the landing pad with her own powers. But the crucial thing for her now is to check the communication tower to see if the equipment’s there is still usable. Instinctively, she heads for the communication tower and checked the control room. She tried the door but it is locked.

“Great. Locked” Weiss sighed. But it does give her high hopes as a locked door means no one had entered the room after the last person to exit the room leaves. But to be very sure she has to check the equipment with her own eyes. Loading the Myrtenaster with Gravity Dust, she readies her glyphs with the intention of pulling the door outwards so that it wont fly and hit any of the equipment’s inside.

“Okay, here goes nothing” Weiss murmured to herself as prepares to pull the door, positioning herself in a safe place before channelling her aura.

“3…2….1…PULL!” She fired her weapon. In an instant the door was ripped of its frame as it flew outwards and into the ground. After letting the dust settled, she then entered the radio room and was pleased to find that everything is in good condition, albeit dusty after being abandoned for 14 years.

“Ah good! Now I just need power” Weiss then heads to the village’s power generator. She knew that for small villages and settlements located far outside the kingdom’s walls, an on-site generator is the only way to provide electricity. Building a power line to connect these places to the kingdoms are often impractical as the population count are often too small to justify the needs, not to mention the cost to build one and more importantly to maintain them as well as the distance that has covered since these settlements are often far from each other in remote areas. That and the fact that Grimms are known to damage or destroy the powerlines as well as bandits sabotaging them as a precursor to an attack on a settlement means for settlements like this a dedicated generator is more suitable. Should capacity be not enough a village would have either upgrade or build another generator to fulfil their power needs.

Arriving at the generator building, Weiss was surprised to find the door is unlocked. Entering the building she finds it pitch black in darkness due to the building doesn’t have many windows. Turning on her flashlight, she was able to locate the generator. She then examines the generator looking for any damage or other defects. When she didn’t find any, she then checked the generator looking for its control panel as well as its fuel. After a while, Weiss finally located the control panel.

“Hmm…. let’s see if this thing still works”, she said to herself as she pressed the button. Obviously, the generator didn’t start. 

“Alright, maybe I should check the fuel first”. Weiss glanced at the fuel gauge but to her dismay it won’t work until she activates the generator’s electrical system first. Then she remembered what her butler Klein had taught her about how generators work. The Schnee Family mansion, like most other mansions and residents of the rich and powerful in Remnant often have generators which ensures the building have power even during blackouts. She remembered when she was just 9 years old when one such blackout occurred plunging her home as well as half of Atlas into darkness. Her father instructed Klein to start the generator which is located in the basement. Weiss encountered him while he was on the way and asked if she could follow as there were no one else around for her to be with since Winter was at the time enrolled in school and is away and wasn't so fond of Whitley. Klein allowed her and soon brought her to the generator room. 

“You see Weiss, to get a generator to start you need to start its electrical systems first. If it didn’t start you check the batteries. If it dries, you replace it. If there’s none available, remember that you can use lightning dust as a replacement. As a rule of thumb, no matter what model the generator is the lightning dust have its own slot and is often next to the battery compartment….”

“Never thought this knowledge would come in handy. Thank you, Klein”. Weiss couldn’t help but flash a small grin on her face as she looked around for the generator’s battery compartment. She knew the batteries are dead by now and so does any other spare batteries stored in the building but she does know that the lightning dust port is always located next to it. Sure enough, she found the battery compartment and the small door next to it which is labelled in all capital: “LIGHTNING DUST PORT”. The door however is lock but is not a problem for Weiss for she pried it open with her rapier. Opening the door, she finds out that the generator needs two lightning dust to operate but fortunately she finds a note taped to the door which says: “Lightning is stored in Cabinet D – Tom”. She then sets off to find the cabinet in question which happens to be adjacent to the generator. The cabinet is also locked but again Weiss just broke the cabinet door.

“Good thing dust don’t expire like batteries do” Weiss said to herself as she inserted the lightning dusts into the port. She then returns to the control panel and activates its electrical system. To her surprise and relieve, the panels turns on despite haven’t been is use for 14 years. She glanced at the fuel gauge which shows that it is empty as expected which pretty much shows that the village were abandoned in a hurry, leaving no one to shut down the generator until it ran out of fuel. Weiss also discovered carts used to carry the dust to fuel the generator while searching for the battery compartment which means there’s a stockpile of Dust stored somewhere. Checking the back of the building, she found an entire month supply worth of Dust which also means the village had just received its delivery prior to its abandonment. Seeing that she has not enough to carry the Dust to the generator, she again summoned the Arma Gigas and few Beowolves to carry and load the Dust into the generator. She patiently waits until the fuel gauge shows that it is quarter full which she deemed enough for a few hours though given the amount of Dust stored she would stay in the village for a month to make contact.

“Okay, here goes nothing...” Weiss prepares to start the generator. With electrical systems online and the generator is filled with enough Dust to run at least 8 hours, she pressed the ignition. A loud thumping noise begins to fill the air. First it is single, then a second thumping was heard followed by the third, fourth before it became faster and faster as the generator roared back to life after 14 years of slumber.

“Yes! Yes! Yeeesss!” Weiss was delighted and happy after successfully starting the generator. To commemorate her success the lights in the building flickers before turning on, illuminating the building interior. She immediately rushed outside to check on the communication tower and sure enough she saw the blinking red lights at the top of the tower indicating that power to building has been restored.

“Okay now, Weiss. Calm down. Don’t get too excited, you still need to get help” She said to herself as she calms herself down before re-entering the radio room. She looked around the room seeing if there is any way to turn on the equipment there. She then came across a guide on how to turn on the system. After following the guide, she was able to turn on the system. 

“Alright, testing, testing, 1,2,3, testing” After checking the microphone worked, Weiss tuned into Mistral’s civilian channel. Upon hearing the chatters of other people on the airwaves she was relieved to be able to hear the voices of other people. With that, she started broadcasting an emergency call.

“Ah..mayday! Mayday! Is there anyone out there receiving this?” She begins to broadcast her message and sure enough she received a reply.

“This is Daedalus. May you state your name and emergency?”. Apparently, a commercial airship flight picked up her distress call.

“My name is Weiss Schnee, and I’ve survived an airship crash yesterday and has been lost in the wilderness for a day. I only had enough supply for 3 days and I would like to be brought back to civilization.” She made a reply which then the Daedalus crew made a realization which she could hear over the radio.

“Wait, you survived yesterday’s crash? Thank the Brothers! Jack! You’re hearing this? There’s a survivor from yesterday’s accident!”. The pilot clamoured in excitement upon hearing Weiss’s statement.

“Really Nick!?” Daedalus’ co-pilot could be heard. “I thought no one survived!”

“Must be a really lucky one haha!” Then the Daedalus replied back. “Uhh…kid..”

“Please call me Miss” Weiss interrupted the pilot. Apparently even in times like she still preferred to be addressed accordingly.

“Sorry about that. Oh..okay Miss I’ve got good news and bad news. Bad news is we can’t pick you up. We’re loaded and are on tight schedule. Good news is we can pass this down the line. Just wanna know exactly where you are at?” The pilot asked for her location.

“I’m in an abandoned village. Name’s Hinamizawa I think” Weiss promptly replied which she got a sigh from Daedalus.

“Hinamizawa? Shit…Okay Miss Schnee I know you wanted to leave the area. But can you at least wait there for a while? There’s a reason that village is abandoned. High Grimm and bandit activities. People tried to move back in about 6 years ago. They all fled, said whole lotta Grimm there. We try to get this passed to as many as people as we can okay?”

“Affirmative”. Just as her conversation with Daedalus ends, another individual radioed in

“This is Mistralian Defence Force, we heard your emergency. May I ask for your name and location again?” A voice of woman ranged out. Weiss promptly replied.

“My name is Weiss Schnee and I am currently in an abandoned village called Hinamizawa”. Seconds later she received a reply.

“Affirmative Miss Schnee. We’re sending out a Bullhead to your location ASAP. One more thing Miss Schnee, are you armed? Do you have a weapon?”

“Yes, Madam I do.”

“Be advised, Miss Schnee, that area you are in has reports of high bandit and Grimm activity. So please stay calm, find somewhere safe and avoid any contact with anyone other than us. ETA in about an hour.”

“Understood” Weiss replied. Upon hearing the advice from the MDF, Weiss quickly readied her weapon. Given that she had turned on the generator and the radio, possibilities of it attracting the attention of bandits and with it Grimms are high. Initially she wanted to try hiding in the generator building but as she needs to maintain radio contact she decided to stay in the radio room, keeping her attention to the doorway. The room also offers a wide viewpoint through its large window which provides wide unobstructed view of the landing pad. As she waits for the MDF Bullhead however, her stomach started to growl as she started to feel hungry due to her efforts to start the generator.

“Oh, I’m getting hungry already? Shhessh” Weiss could only sigh. Now that rescue is coming, she didn’t feel like she wanted to eat the MREs or the snack bars. Then she remembered something.

“Oh yes! I forgot those fruits I picked yesterday!” She then immediately opened her backpack and pull out the strange looking fruits that she picked from a strange tree while trying to find a river. She remembers when she found that tree by chance. While trekking through the Mistralian forest, Weiss picked up a sweet scent and as she made her way to it, she spotted a lone, large tree that sits in the middle of a forest clearing. What that make the tree very peculiar was it is not just completely alone by itself but it is also glows, lighting the area surrounding it. Weiss herself initially considers setting up camp under the tree but then decided against it. She does however manage to take a photo of the tree with her Scroll, as well as picking some of the tree’s fruits. As she was in a hurry, she didn’t take a good look at the fruit until now.

“Hmm, this is interesting” Weiss carefully observed the fruit, picking one from the bunch. The fruit is about as large as a cranberry, but it is rather semi-opaque and pinkish in colour. The smell emitted is also sweet to her nose. But the biggest question in her head is whether or not this strange fruit is edible.

“Well, here goes nothing” Weiss braced herself as she took a small bite out of the fruit and immediately her taste buds were bombarded with the sweetest tasting fruit she ever eaten!

“MMmmmphh! Oh my gosh it tasted better than what I thought, and that’s just one small bite!” She thought to herself. “What if I swallowed it whole?” She then proceeds to put the entire fruit into her mouth and began to chew it and she felt as she had just entered heavens.

“Oh my, what I could only describe this taste is like you are eating the fruit of the Brothers! So sweet, yet so chewy! I bet Ruby would love this!” By impulse, Weiss slowly ate the fruits one by one until she realized that she had just eaten a whole bunch! 

“Oh, guess I got carried away by that. Luckily I managed to take a lot of them so maybe I should save it for Ruby?” Throwing the remains into the waste bin, Weiss cleans herself up now that she’s no longer hungry.

“Okay, now I just wait for my ride and I’m done with this place”

However, several minutes later, Weiss began to feel dizzy. She begins to feel as the world is folding upon itself. So dizzy, she had to lean over the console for support.  
“So dizzy, what is happening to me?” She murmured, holding her head with one hand while keeping up support with the other. She then felt her heartbeat becoming faster and faster as it was anticipating something. She also felt her body temperature getting hotter as sweat begins to form on her body. And then….

“Huh!?” Weiss felt a sharp tingle in her stomach, forcing her to stand upright. And then she started feeling that her clothes are getting tighter! Looking around Weiss were shocked to see what is happening to her.

Weiss began to notice on how her sleeves moved from her wrist and eventually up her arms and how she started to become higher! Then she started hearing the sounds of tearing fabrics from her arms and a quick glance to both her arms shows that her sleeves are beginning to rip apart as her arms became too big. As she looked around for any other changes, she saw her breast becoming larger! Her rear also begins to swell as well as her feet! Her entire body began to grow larger!

“Ah..ahh…aaahhh!” Weiss began to panic at these sudden changes to her body! Sure, she does wish to be taller and bustier but not in this way! As she looked at her arms her once long-sleeved shrug are reduced to a short sleeve as the sleeves are now half-way above her upper arm! Weiss also felt that her hips were getting cold and quick glance revealed that as her height increased and she wore a short dress it was raised above her waist, revealing her panties!

“No…stop! I don’t want this!” 

Eventually her feet became so big they broke itself free from her high heeled shoes! First her left foot and then her right. As if it wasn’t enough her weight eventually caused both shoes to collapse. As she continues to grow her shrug finally tore off, freeing her neck which had been causing her some breathing difficulty.

“Oh…oh gosh…” Weiss could only watch as her body grew to the point, she’s now half the height of the room she was in. Then she began to hear the sound of her dress zipper began to unzip itself. Meanwhile, the ribbon wrapped around her torso started to become undone by itself as she continued to grow in size. Eventually, the dress zipper reaches the bottom of the zip and when it couldn’t go further, her dress began to rip from the zipper all the way down. Similarly, her breasts finally burst out of the dress albeit still held back by her bra. All Weiss could hear now is the sound of her dress’s fabric tearing as her body became too large for it to contain. Finally, after tearing at multiple points her blue dress rips itself apart leaving Weiss in only her matching lacy blue underwear!

“Oh no….”

By this point she is almost as tall as the room itself. Weiss’s body continued to grow. Looking at her breast she knew it was only a matter of time before her bra gives way as she was wearing a front fastening strapless bra and she could see the hook is about to reach its breaking point! And she was right as seconds later the hook failed causing the bra to fall off her and letting her now large breasts free from its confines. Now left with only her panties she can begin to feel that her panties are being wedged up her rear. Then she became even larger which finally causes her panties to reach its tearing point. Eventually the fabric starts to tore off as her rear begins to grow. Weiss could feel the fabric ripping from just above her ass and it continued along the seams until the waistband, and her panties were ripped off her body completely leaving her fully naked!

“Shit! How am I supposed to explain this!” Weiss said to herself. Finally, after over several minutes of clothing destruction she felt that the growth spurt had finally ended. By now Weiss is literally about the same height as the radio room as the top of her head is touching the ceiling! She is now confused and wondered what to do as she is not just large, she is also completely naked as she looked down to the floor and see the remains of her clothes laying on the floor. But then Weiss felt another tingle similar to the one she feels just before she starts growing!

“Wait! Don’t tell me that’s” Just before she could finish her thoughts her body continued to grow again! Weiss feels her head pushes against the ceiling while her feet pushes against the console and her sides and rear pushing against the walls of the room! She then hears the radio coming back to life as the Mistralian Bullhead attempted to make contact.

“Miss Schnee this is Oxide 2-5, we are approaching your location and will be arriving in about 10 minutes” Her mind panics upon hearing this. Normally she would have been rejoiced by the news but in her current state she definitely doesn’t want anyone to see her!

Weiss however could not reply as she is too large to even operate the radio and she’s rapidly filling the room. She then started to hear cracks as well as seeing concrete dust and pieces of the ceiling begin to fall. Weiss realized that she is about to burst out of the room when she starts seeing a growing crack above her! What that used to be filled with the sounds of clothes tearing apart is now replaced with the sounds of a structure falling apart!

“Miss Schnee this is Oxide 2-5, are you still there?” The would-be rescue Bullhead asked again. Weiss however are in absolute horror as not only she’s about to be discovered naked, she’s also about to be discovered as a giantess! What would the world would think of her after this? Turns out she doesn’t have to wait for an answer as she is about discover it herself. She again felt another tingle signalling her that another growth spurt is imminent!

“Oh no,no,no,no,….NOOO!” Weiss screamed in pure horror as her body again begins to grow at an alarming rate! Again, she heard Oxide 2-5 radioed her.

“Miss Schnee we now have visual of your location. Expect pickup in 5 minutes. Oxide 2-5 out”. Sure enough Weiss could see the faint outline of a Bullhead approaching from the distance. At this point her heartbeat became faster than it was right now, which signals the start of her second growth spurt!

“NNNOOOO!!!!” Weiss let out another scream as her body began its second growth spurt! Oxide 2-5 contacted her again her to instruct her to launch a signal flare but it was immediately silenced as Weiss’s head bursts through the roof of the communication tower, sending large chunks of concrete onto the equipment damaging it in the process. As if to make things worse, her feet which have been pushing against the console grew to the point it pushes the console out of the building, causing it to fall down into the ground and crashing before it catches fire. Her rear and sides push the wall behind and next to her causing the walls to collapse as well! Without support the entire room collapsed around Weiss’s foot. And to finish off, her weight has increased so much because of her growth spurt she became too heavy for the building to support her. Eventually the entire structure gave way under her foot though Weiss couldn’t feel it as at this point, she had grown to a size where it is comparable to standing on an uneven surface.

“Miss Schnee, are you okay there!? Miss….woah” The Bullhead pilot was panicked upon the sudden loss of communication however when he looked ahead he was awed at the sight of a giantess bursting out of a structure and then watched as she grew to the point she could be compared to Beacon Academy’s CCT Tower. Meanwhile from Weiss point of view, she was shocked, scared and most importantly embarrassed as she is totally naked as a giantess. During her second growth spurt, her hairclip fell off her hair letting her long, white hair down. The hairclip fell onto the floor where it laid to rest alongside the rest of Weiss clothing before it was promptly buried and crushed by both falling concrete and Weiss’s sheer size.

“Uhh…control, this is Oxide 2-5, we have a situation here. You all won’t believe what I just saw” The Bullhead pilot continued to circle around the giantess, who now totally red in anger and embarrassment and covered her breasts and pussy with her hands. The pilot could certainly hear from his cockpit, a booming voice of a teenage giantess yelling “Get out of here!!”

Later that night, in Haven

“Dinner’s ready!!” Nora came waltzing out of the kitchen with piping hot food in her hands, followed by Ren, and Ruby.

“Alright, let’s dig in kiddo” Qrow lightly taps Oscar’s back gesturing him to go to the dinner table together. “Alright” Oscar replied and followed suit.

“Finally, a proper food after so long on the Mistralian outback!” Jaune is delighted that he is now getting real food after spending several months in Mistral’s countryside where they eat whatever they could afford or catch.

“I’m with you Jaune!” Ruby said, stuffing her mouth full of fried chicken.

“Hey kid, better eat slowly or else you’re gonna chock on something” Qrow tells Ruby, all while stuffing an entire fried chicken drumstick into his mouth.

“Wow Ren, this fried chicken tastes almost like Argus Fried Chicken! How do you know this?” Nora enquired.

“You know those 11 secret herbs and spice gimmick they love to advertise? Wasn’t that hard to figure it out. You just need to know the exact combination.” Ren calmly replied.

“Yeah, um…it’s kind of getting boring right now is it? How about we turn on the television?” Oscar suggested.

“Yeah, been a while since I heard any news. Kiddo, turn that TV on” Qrow agreed with Oscar’s suggestion and asked Jaune to turn on the TV.

“On it” Jaune then reaches for the remote and turned on the television. It was by coincidence that they tuned in just as Haven’s 8PM news aired.

“Hello, my name is Jasmine Gold”

“And I am Andrew Tan”

“And welcome to MTN 8 News” Both news anchor said the line at almost perfect synchronization.

“Tonight’s main topic is Giantess spotted in Eastern Mistral” 

“Wait, did she just say giantess?” Nora asked after hearing it.

“Don’t know, maybe we should listen to this” Jaune replied.

“Earlier today in Eastern Mistral, the MDF received an emergency call for help from a woman who claimed that she survived the Lake Matsu airship disaster which happened yesterday.” Everyone was watching the news while still eating their food. The male news anchor continued. “Around 11:23AM Eastern Mistral time the airship Daedalus was flying from Argus towards the city of Mistral received an emergency call from a woman who identified herself as Weiss Schnee…” All of the sudden everyone present on the table were shocked at the mere mention of her name, especially Ruby who was drinking when the news anchor blurted out her best friend’s name from out of nowhere causing her spit out a stream.

“W-W-W-Wait, what!?” Ruby was alarmed by the sudden mention of Weiss’s name. 

“Keep your voice down Ruby. Jaune, raise the volume” Qrow commanded but even before that Jaune is already at the remote raising the volume to as high as the television set permits.

“The pilot says he then tried to establish contact with her as he approaches Hinamizawa, a village that has been abandoned for 14 years” The female anchor continued before shifting to the Bullhead pilot as he was interviewed.

“Like I said, as I approaches Hinamizawa I tried contact her several times but she did not respond. My last attempt was just five minutes before arriving at her location and I told her to launch a signal flare so I know exactly where she is but then all communication ceased” 

At this point, everyone is worried, particularly Ruby.

“But then as he approaches the village, he was greeted by this” The screen then shows a viewer discretion is advised warning before it shows the next scene, in full 4K quality shows a giant girl bursting out of a building and she continued to grow. Thankfully censors were placed on her chest and private parts but not her face. Upon seeing the footage, everyone immediately dropped everything that they are holding as their mouth and eyes are wide open in shock. They ended up staring at the television for almost an hour before Jaune finally turned it off, while still maintaining the shocked face. They then faced each other for several more minutes while maintaining their shocked faces earlier and after almost an eternity of silence, Ruby finally breaks out of it.

“IS THAT WEISS!!??”


	4. Scenario 3: Alien Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Weiss traverse the Mistralian wilderness, she discovered a cave network. Forced to go through the caves, she ended ended up discovering an alien life-form hell bent on the need to reproduce.

Morning eventually came to Eastern Mistral and as sun begins to rise, Weiss finally wakes up from her sleep. After a quick workout and a bath, she had a quick breakfast and after packing up the emergency shelter, she was ready to continue her journey.

“Alright, let’s hope that this river leads me somewhere.” Through her survival training from both her private trainers and Beacon Academy she was always reminded to follow any river that she encountered. Even from a creek, it will eventually become bigger or joins another river and settlements are often nearby. So far, her survival training had led her to a small creek which is then leads to where she is now and such Weiss is pretty confident that she will encounter someone on the way.  
And even if there’s none, the river will eventually lead into a bigger body of water such as a lake or ultimately the ocean where towns and cities are guaranteed to be found as large majority of Remnant cities and other major population centres are often near these geographical features.

After hours of trekking, Weiss came upon a large cave entrance in which the river flows into. “A cave?” Weiss was surprised at the appearance of the cave. She wasn’t particularly fond of caves. Memories of Mountain Glenn, despite being months ago are still fresh in her mind. She tried to look around for alternative path but after seeing the thick forests left and right of her, not to mention the mountains in front of her, she had no other choice but to cut through the cave seeing is as the fastest route available for her. Her other options include scaling the mountain or trekking through the forest which she is not prepared for given her limited supply of food, water and Dust she had.

Turning on her flashlight, Weiss braves herself as she ventures into the cave. As she goes deeper, it became darker and darker until the only source of light is either from her flashlight or occasionally from her semblance as Weiss sometimes used her glyphs to get pass water too deep or rock formations too slippery for her to traverse. As she continues deeper into the cave, the water level eventually deepens to the point Weiss had no choice but to swim in order to continue. “Good thing this flashlight is waterproof” Weiss thought about it as she swam along the river, staying in the middle to avoid grazing the rocks to the left and right and occasionally avoiding columns. Eventually, Weiss saw a light at the end of the cave.

“Finally, natural light”. Weiss was delighted at the sight as she had been in the cave for hours. But she also needs to get out of the river as she could hear the loud roars of cascading water indicating that she is approaching a waterfall. Thinking quickly, she used her rapier as a brake, stabbing the blade firmly between the cracks in the rocks next to the river and hauled herself out of the water. Afterwards, she continued forward toward the light, where she came upon the edge of the waterfall. Weiss was greeted to a beautiful sight. The waterfall cascades into the valley below her, in which the river was split into two by a small island with a strange rock formation before re-joining again. And she was surrounded by tall towering rock formations in which trees grew on its top and covered in moss and sunlight enters through the hole at the top. Weiss realized she was still inside the cave, albeit in a large opening as she can see another cave below where the river continued.

But what intrigued Weiss was despite the rock formations were old, the vegetation however was relatively young suggesting the trees, grass and moss began to grew not so long ago, maybe even during her 17 years of existence but she paid no attention to it as she is focused to get down from the top of the waterfall. Using her semblance, she generated as many glyphs as she could and walked her way down. She decided to use the island with the strange rock formation to rest and to dry herself for a bit. Reaching the island, Weiss sat down for a while as she prepares another MRE from her supply for consumption.

Little did Weiss know that the strange rock formation on the island isn’t actually a rock

The Xiphos is a race of intelligent extra-terrestrial beings that have existed in the universe for millions of years. Capable of surviving even the harshest conditions, it just only have one shortcoming: There is no females. As such the Xiphos roams the galaxy colonizing as many planets in search of hosts capable of giving birth to its young. For that it had various evolutionary traits to aid its quest such as hibernating for as long as centuries, enhanced senses, ability to secrete pheromones and aphrodisiacs to calm down as well as modifying the female body structure to accommodate the Xiphos’s needs and most importantly large quantities of highly potent sperm capable of impregnating any female regardless of species. This particular Xiphos arrived in Remnant about 14 years ago through a meteor, however it crashes into the mountains of Eastern Mistral which is one of Remnant’s remotely populated area. Added that the resulting crash causes it to collapse into the cave networks below means the Xiphos haven’t been encountering any living species suitable for reproduction since its arrival and has been hibernating ever since.

Until now. Weiss’s arrival had awoken it from its sleep.

Her presence was immediately detected by the Xiphos upon her arrival on the small island. Opening one of its eyes, hidden under the vegetation the creature saw a female teenage human near it. Using its senses, it confirmed that the being it front of it was indeed a female ripe for breeding. Immediately the Xiphos began to plan its strategy.

First, it needs to subdue Weiss in order to prevent resistance. For that, it must calm her down and comfort her in order to get her to be sexually aroused. If that didn’t work out the Xiphos can produce aphrodisiacs to fasten the process if needed.

Second, it needs to find her reproductive organ and then modify her body so it could accommodate Xiphos offspring. As such it began to formulate an enzyme that once injected into Weiss’s body it will alter her body and reproductive organs to make it fit the needs of the Xiphos.

Finally, the Xiphos will impregnate her to give birth to its many offspring. But first, it must capture Weiss for any of it to happen. Seeing that Weiss is armed, it must act fast not just to prevent her escape but also to protect itself as it is vulnerable to attacks. For that, it begins to prepare four tentacles. Sprouting at its body disguised as vines, the tentacles slithered silently towards Weiss ready to strike at moment’s notice. In the meantime, Weiss is still unaware of the situation, being focused on eating her meal, aided with the sound of the waterfall and birds chirping which masked the slithering noises. The tentacles finally positioned itself not far from her, hidden in plain sight as the Xiphos continued to observe Weiss, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

“Alright, how about I wait here for a while”. Weiss wanted to continue her journey but after all those swimming, climbing and use of her Semblance she felt tired already, and with more swimming required ahead she needs to rest a bit before continuing. Cleaning herself up, she went back under the tree and take a short nap. Half an hour later, she woke up and readied herself for the journey ahead. That’s when the Xiphos decided it is time to act. Four tentacles sprang out from its hiding place and one managed to wrap itself around Weiss’s ankles.

“WHAT THE...!?” Weiss was caught by surprised as her feet are suddenly grabbed. Using her rapier, she immediately stabbed the tentacle forcing it to let go of her legs. She then backs herself against the tree she was resting earlier and looked at her surroundings. Weiss saw not one but 10 tentacles coming out from what supposed to be a rock formation ahead of her. “What is this thing?” Weiss was surprised at what creature she was up against. This isn’t a Grimm as it does not have the trademark black, white and red marking a creature of Grimm would have, rather it was purplish and pink reminiscent to that of an octopus or other deep-sea creatures. She then checked her ankles. Even though the creature managed to briefly grabbed her it manages to leave some slime-like stain. Weiss made a disgusted face as she saw it.

“Ewww, gross!” But she had to pay attention to her new threat as the tentacles begin to make its moves against her. Six tentacles darted straight at her at blistering speed forcing Weiss to dodge them by using her glyphs. The tentacles hit the tree at such force it obliterates it into splinters. Seeing that the tentacles all originated from the rock formation, Weiss deduced that the creature responsible must be inside it and thus she begins her counterattack. Again, by using her Semblance she cast out as much glyphs as she can along the riverbank in order to flank the creature as Weiss assumed that the tentacles are only at the front. As she glides along more and more tentacles sprang out forcing her to parry them with the tentacle. When she reached behind the rock formation, Weiss prepared for an attack when a large group of tentacles erupted out forcing her to back out and jump out of the way.

Seeing the massive number of tentacles, it is clear as day to her that fighting the creature is pointless if not dangerous to her and as such, she decided to just leave the area. Good thing she was already had the backpack on just when the tentacles appeared. She aimed towards the other cave hoping to escape the creature, casting a long line of glyphs from her position all the way to the cave entrance, Weiss propelled herself as fast as she can. But then, one of the tentacles snagged her backpack ripping it off her!

“WHAT!?” Weiss was caught off-guard as she was forced to stop following the action earlier. This brief moment gave the tentacles an advantage as it wraps around Weiss’s wrists and ankles preventing her escape! “HEY!! LET GO OF ME!!!” Weiss begins to panic and tried to attack the tentacles holding her left wrist with her weapon which is still in her right hand however multiple tentacles soon wrap around her right arm preventing her from making further attacks. To add insult into her situation, a tentacle wrapped around Myrtenaster before throwing the revolver-rapier away from her effectively disarming Weiss in the process.

“No, what are you trying to do to me?” She begins to feel scared as she was dangling several feet above the ground with the tentacles holding her. Then a tentacle approached her face and as it gets closer, Weiss flinched as she tried her best to get away from it. Then the tentacle immediately latched into her face covering her mouth and nose! Weiss was surprised by its actions and squirms begins to scream albeit muffled by the tentacle.

“ Mmmmph! Mmmmphhhh!!!!” As she does so the tentacle begins to pump some sort of aphrodisiac directly into her mouth and nose. Weiss held her breath as long as she can but eventually natural reflex forced her to breath in the aphrodisiac. As she does so the tentacle continued to pump in more and more of the substance into her body and after almost a minute it finally let go of her face allowing her to breath in actual air.“Haaaah, haaaah, haaah….” Catching her breath, Weiss begins to feel relaxed but her heartbeat begins to quicken not to mention her mind also slowly becomes cloudy as she begins to lose attention to her surrounding that Weiss failed to notice a giant tentacle hovering just above her head. Before she knows it, Weiss was swallowed head first into the creature. She did not resist as she felt too tired to fight back.

The insides of the creature were just like what she imagined, moist, humid, and putrid smell and surprisingly bright enough to see thanks to bio-luminescence. As she moves down Weiss couldn’t help but to reflect her current situation.  
“Ughh, so smelly and oh gods it covered all over me!” She was covered from head to toe with slime, which dirtied her clothes. Eventually she was deposited into a chamber that is just big enough for her. This chamber itself is just like the tentacle that swallowed her except it is chock full of aphrodisiac in the air ensuring that Weiss will be breathing in the substance for as long as she remains inside the creature. As she laid on her back still trying to comprehend her situation, multiple tentacles emerged from the walls and grabbed hold of her arms and legs and then the tentacles spread Weiss’s legs as far as her body allows it to.

“Wait, what are you trying to do…?” then she noticed two small tentacles move up her thighs before it went for her pussy. “No…don’t…” Weiss begins to plead but it fell onto deaf ears as the tentacles spread her pussy as wide as it can go, juices poured out seeping through the fabric of her panties. However, moments later she saw a bigger tentacle emerge in front and it made its way right up into her crotch. Her eyes widen and begins to panic as she realizes what that tentacle was intending to do.

“No! Please no! Just let me go, I do anything for you but please anything but that!” She pleads more and more; tears began to flow as fear began to take over her feelings. But the creature didn’t take any mercy on her and the moment the tentacle plunges into her pussy!

“Aaaggghhh!” Weiss screamed in pain as she felt the large tentacle forcing its way inside her. She could feel her hymen and her panties being pushed by the tentacle to it’s breaking point. She channelled some of her Aura to her hymen in hopes to resist the creature but it pushed in even harder overpowering her efforts to protect her virginity. “Hhyaaaahhh!!!!!” She let out another scream as the tentacle pushed deeper into her pussy, ripping through her panties and hymen in the process. After successfully penetrating her, the tentacle pushed itself all the way until it reaches the very depths of Weiss’s deflowered pussy. And Weiss could feel the tentacle ramming against her cervix! Then the tentacle began to move rapidly, slamming her cervix as hard as it could.

“Ooohhh!! Aaahhh!! Please, stop! It hurts!” Weiss could only moan as the tentacle bottomed her for almost an hour. It repeatedly slams against her cervix so much Weiss eventually came. “Oooohhh! Oooohhh! Cumming!” Her head tilted back and her body twitches rapidly as she came, her insides tightly wraps the tentacles as pussy juices sprayed out of her pussy! Weiss was disgusted on how her body was able to enjoy getting fucked while her mind isn’t. But after another half and hour she could notice that the tentacle was twitching rapidly and Weiss immediately realize what’s about to happen.

“No! Please! Do it outside! Pull it out! Please, pull it out!” She instinctively tried to get her hands free to forcibly pull the tentacle out from her pussy but the tentacles holding her increases its strength to prevent her from doing so. The tentacle fucking her however began to intensify its actions and with one final move it slams hard enough against her cervix that it managed to enter her womb before ejaculating a large load of alien semen straight into her womb! Weiss came immediately as she felt her womb is being filled!

“CCUUUMMMIIINNGGG!!!” She let out an ear-piercing howl as she came from being creampied by an alien! Her insides clenches against the tentacle trying to milk as much semen out of it. She could feel the thick globs of semen being poured into her! After almost a minute the tentacle pulled out of her pussy, excess semen poured out of her pussy while Weiss breathes heavily to catch her breath.

“Haa….haaa….haaa…I told you….not to come….inside….” but then she saw another even bigger tentacle erupted from the chamber’s wall in front of her. This tentacle dwarfed out the earlier tentacle, the girth alone is about three times as large! Her eyes widen and her face were shocked at the sight of the tentacle.

“No…. don’t” Weiss murmured but then she felt a shudder as the tentacle began to move closer to her freshly fucked pussy! The smaller tentacles again spread her pussy to made it easier for the larger tentacle.  
“NO! It’s so large it won’t fit!!” But the tentacle ignored her pleas and immediately pushed into her pussy!

“Aaaarrggghhh!!!!” Weiss could totally feel her insides are being stretched way beyond what she ever thought. The tentacle pushed its way towards her cervix and like the tentacle before it, it too proceeds to slam itself hard against her deepest part. Weiss begins to slowly lose control of her mind as she finds it impossible to control herself as her body and her mind are in complete disagreement.

“Why…why am I enjoying this? My mind said no…..” The tentacle made another hard slam into her causing her to cum! “But my body said yes!” The tentacle continued to bottomed out Weiss for a solid one and a half hour before it finally came, unleashing a huge torrent of semen which promptly overflowed from her pussy causing Weiss to come again! “Yaaahhh!! Aaahhh!! Ooouuhhhhh!!!” As Weiss takes her breath again, the tentacle pulled out of her pussy, which is now a pulsing, gaping hole in which excess sperm and pussy juices poured out like a stream. By now there’s already a small pool of semen just underneath her.

As she relaxes several small tentacles made its way up her face and soon held up her mouth forcing it to be open. Another tentacle soon finds its way near her face. “Wait, what are you trying to do now…” Before she could finish the tentacle pushed into her mouth forcing its way deep inside her mouth catching Weiss by surprise! “Mmmmpphhhh!!” Weiss was caught by the surprise deepthroat! The tentacle begins to move inside her mouth. She responded by voluntarily licking the tentacle with her mouth to help out. Several more tentacles came up to her as she continued to serve the tentacle. She continued to sucked the tentacle until it came deep inside her mouth! At the same time, the other tentacles came as well covering her face and upper body with semen!

“Oh, so much sperm, so sweet and warm….” Then Weiss’s legs were lifted up putting her in a mating press position as the large tentacle earlier again hovers just above her pussy. Then the tentacle pushed into her pussy again. This time around, Weiss no longer resist the tentacle. “Oooh! Aaaah!! Aaaah! Yes! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Fuck me until I cummed my brains out!” Weiss kept on moaning as the tentacle slams against her cervix even harder than before! Pussy juices and excess semen from before kept pouring out from her pussy and flows down to her chest. “Yaah! Ooooh! Ooohh! So good, I’m about to ccoooommmmeeee!!!!” And so, Weiss reached her climax again. The tentacle also came at the same time pumping a huge load of semen right into her womb again, the excess semen literally spurts out of her like a geyser which showered Weiss with thick hot semen! The tentacle pulled out of her pussy in which more excess semen flowed out of it. At this point, Weiss felt another part of her is tingling.

“Hey, would you like to try….my other virginity?” Weiss turns herself around to a doggystyle position and raised her ass. She then personally stretched her asshole. By this time the tentacles had let go of her arms and legs, she could try and escape but all those aphrodisiac and fucking had broken her mind to the point she only wants pleasure. “This part has been itching for a while, why don’t you help me relieve this itch?” A tentacle begins to hover just outside her asshole, her face became more and more aroused. “Yes, hurry up and take it…” And then the tentacle begins to push into her asshole!

“Hyaaah!! Ooohh!! Ooouhh!! Weiss screamed a bit as her asshole was stretched by the tentacle which is then pushed itself as deep as it can go. Then it began to move rapidly sending Weiss into a state of euphoria! “Mmmppphhh! OOuuhhh!! Aaauughh!! Yes! Like that! Haahh!! Then she was shocked by another tentacle entering her pussy! “Ooouuuhhh!!! I can totally feel both of you grinding inside me! As this happens, a small tentacle came out in front of her which then heads for her breasts. It pulled down her dress to reveal her bra which the tentacle then tugs the blue lacy underwear until it rips apart, exposing her perky C-cup breasts! “Hyaa! What are you doing!?” Weiss was surprised by the actions of the tentacle. As soon as her breasts were exposed, two tentacles that have something that looked like suction cups for its head latches on to her breasts, and the next thing Weiss know her breasts begins to lactate, breast milk literally came pouring out of her nipples!

“Wait, I’m lactating? That means I’m…” Before she could finish her sentence, a tentacle latched on to her face! At the same time her arms are wrapped into the fleshy wall of the chamber behind her back. By this point, the Xiphos is determined to impregnate her.

It’s been a whole week since Weiss was abducted by the Xiphos. Tucked inside the creature, she was relentlessly pounded by the creature for the last 7 days. Weiss was literally at this point were kept alive by the creature. During this time, the alien had been pumping aphrodisiacs and pheromones into her body in order to modify her to meet the alien’s needs. Among them are her womb so it could be stretched a big as it can and her ovaries into a state of overdrive producing eggs every four hours. And also, throughout the week Weiss was continuously creampied by the alien to the point her belly was looking as she was 6 months pregnant! “Oh my, I’m about to be impregnated by an alien…never thought this would happen to me…but it just felt so gooodd!!!” By this time, her womb was full of alien semen that it stretched her belly to the point that the fabric of her dress is on the verge of tearing already. Any more and the dress would rip apart! Then she feels that the tentacle is about to ejaculate again!

“Ahh, yes! Pump me more…pump me with more of your sperm! I’ll take it all!!” Weiss mentally screamed as she came for an unknown number of times! At the same time the tentacle ejaculates again pouring another deluge of semen into her overinflated womb. It caused her belly to swell again and her dress literally ripped apart at her belly area allowing it to expand to its full size! Some of the semen poured out into the pool of semen below which is almost ankle deep.

Six months has passed. After she was impregnated by the Xiphos, Weiss were kept inside its breeding chamber where the alien provided food, water and protection while she was pregnant with several alien offspring inside her womb. Weiss herself was a complete train wreck of a person she used to be, her hair since had became longer and unkept, her fingernails and toenails are also grown and the only pieces of clothing left on her was her shrug and the waistband of her panties. And today, she’s about to gave birth to some Xiphos offspring.

“Aaahhh…...Aaaahhh!! AAAHHHHH!!” Weiss could feel the contractions as the creatures inside her attempts to exit her womb. She pushes as hard as she can and eventually, she saw what creature she giving birth to. The creature itself was as big as her arm, purplish pink in colour and have a worm-like body though it has a few tiny legs to aid its movement. The creature squeals as it crawled its way out of Weiss after spending a good six months in her womb. As Weiss continued to gave birth to the aliens, her stomach gradually deflated and after the twentieth and the last Xiphos crawled out, she laid of her back taking deep breaths in order to recuperate. Her pussy was nothing more but a gaping hole after giving birth to so many aliens and her womb was definitely not in a good shape either. Already her Aura kicks in to aid in healing but it may take weeks before Weiss could become normal again. 

That is, until Weiss was propped back up by the tentacles.

“Huh? What are you…” Weiss was surprised by the actions but before she could question it a tentacle shove itself inside her mouth and pumped some kind of liquid inside her! “Mmmmmppphh!!” She was caught unaware as she was forced to swallow the liquid. Gulping down the liquid the tentacle finally leaves her while Weiss gasps for air after being made to do so.

“What are you so forceful about this!?” Weiss yelled, but then she felt a wonderful sensation. She felt as her body’s healing was accelerated rapidly! The pain of giving birth immediately disappeared and both her womb and pussy returned to normal again. Before she knows it, a large tentacle moves up to her pussy though it just hover outside of it.

Realizing the creature’s intentions Weiss slowly breaks out a grin. “Hehe. So, this is what you wanted me for…” Understanding what she was to the alien, Weiss immediately strips herself of her clothing. She took off her shrug before tearing the waistband of her panties. Tossing away the clothes, she then removes her high-heeled shoes and then fishes the cum pool to remove the torn up remains of her dress and bra so she is more comfortable laying on her back. Several tentacles help lifted her and spreads her legs though this time it did not tie up her arms. Weiss then spreads her pussy as she invites the tentacle to ravage her again, having accepted that she is now a brood mother to the Xiphos and is likely to give birth to more and more of the alien species until she could no longer became pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Been focused on thesis and final year university. Fortunately this COVID-19 fiasco gave me a breathing room to finish the story. But this wont be the last of it as there are more strange things Weiss will encounter in Mistral.


End file.
